Pent/Supports
With Louise C Support (Available on Cog of Destiny) *'Pent:' Louise, are you OK? *'Louise:' I am, Lord Pent. This is the Shrine of Seals, isn’t it? *'Pent:' Yes, it appears so. Its location is a mystery to all but a chosen few... The palace in Etruria will be delighted. I suppose now we must return to Etruria and deliver a full and detailed report... *'Louise:' What will you do? *'Pent:' Louise, what would you like to do? *'Louise:' I share your feelings on the matter. *'Pent:' I see... Well, then we shall travel with them, at least for a while longer. I do put you in the most awkward positions, do I not? *'Louise:' That is decidedly not true. I am pleased simply to continue like this. After all, I’m with you, aren’t I, my lord Pent? *'Pent:' Louise... *'Louise:' Lord Pent... B Support (Available on Victory or Death) *'Louise:' Lord Pent, where is the Archsage? *'Pent:' He’s performing a ceremony in Arcadia. He said he would make the Dragon’s Gate in time. *'Louise:' Ah... I’m worried. *'Pent:' About Lord Athos? *'Louise:' Yes. During my stay in the Nabata wasteland, the Archsage... He would not eat unless I suggested it first. Left alone, I’m sure that he will not have eaten anything. *'Pent:' Ha ha... There’s no need to worry. Lord Athos has long ago surpassed the needs of human flesh. He has need of neither food nor rest. *'Louise:' Oh, is that so? Yet if he partook in a delicious meal, he might be even more vigorous... *'Pent:' That he might. After all, a good meal is more than just nutrition, is it not? *'Louise:' The same goes for you, Lord Pent. When you’re deep in research, you lock yourself away from all concerns. Even if I prepare meals and wait, you don’t eat for days... *'Pent:' It appears I’ve left you lonely. ...I’m sorry. When this battle is ended, I will amend my bad habits. *'Louise:' Truly? *'Pent:' Yes, of course. *'Louise:' Then I have a request. When this journey is over, let us spend some time at home. We’ll take tea in the parlor and spend entire days together. *'Pent:' Very well. I promise. *'Louise:' You make me so happy, Lord Pent. A Support (Available on Light Part 2) *'Pent:' Stay beside me, Louise. We mustn’t get separated. *'Louise:' Yes, Lord Pent... That is a dragon, isn’t it? *'Pent:' Yes. Years ago, Lord Athos and the other legends fought...that. *'Louise:' Lord Pent... *'Pent:' I understand why you’re trembling. It’s been a thousand years, but I think I understand why humans and dragons fought. Compared to humans, dragons are so incredibly powerful. Their mere existence must have seemed like a threat... Too much of a threat for humans to bear. *'Louise:' ...... *'Pent:' A thousand years... Other than Lord Athos, no one has experience in this type of combat. None of us can begin to imagine what this fight will be like. *'Louise:' You’re right. *'Pent:' However, there is one certainly. Louise, I will protect you. *'Louise:' Lord Pent, I... I will protect you as well. Along with the child inside me... our child. *'Pent:' Louise, that’s... With Erk C Support *'Erk:' Lord Pent! *'Pent:' Erk, what are you doing here? *'Erk:' While protecting Lady Priscilla of House Caerleon, I encountered many... unusual circumstances that brought me to join Lord Eliwood on this journey from Laus. *'Pent:' Is that so? Then you have endured much. *'Erk:' Hardly, master... And so... Do you fight with this army as well? *'Pent:' Of course. Nergal is as powerful a sorcerer as my own teacher. I’m sure I offer little assistance on my own, but... ...I do try to do what I can... *'Erk:' How could you say that?! Lord Pent, they could have no stronger ally than you!! It is an honor for any of them to fight by your side!! *'Pent:' Well, Erk. About Nergal... You must tell me everything you have heard... No matter how trivial. *'Erk:' Of course!! B Support *'Erk:' ...Nghh... ...... *'Pent:' Erk! Get a hold of yourself!! *'Erk:' Ah!! *'Pent:' You are using too much magic... This is not good... It requires a severe remedy, but I have no choice. ... ... *'Erk:' Master...Pent? *'Pent:' So you are with us, Erk? Can you move? Do you feel numbness anywhere? *'Erk:' Ah...no. I feel...fine, master. *'Pent:' Oh. Very good then. *'Erk:' Ahh! Master! You have given me half of your magic, haven’t you?! How could I have made you do such a thing...in the midst of battle!! *'Pent:' Erk, you really do bring my ire... How could I do such a thing?! Why, using all the magic in your body... Don’t you know that you could have killed yourself?! *'Erk:' F-Forgive me... I thought I would cast...one more spell...before I rested... But then all of those enemy units appeared... I used more magic... than anticipated. *'Pent:' Did I not teach you that the accomplished mage has mastery of his own resources in addition to mastery of the spell? *'Erk:' Yes, master... *'Pent:' Reflect upon that, Erk. Now, back to battle. *'Erk:' M-Master? I truly am...sorry. *'Pent:' Don’t make that face. Everyone makes mistakes. Just don’t make the same one twice, understand? Got it? *'Erk:' Y-Yes!! A Support None With Canas C Support *'Canas:' ...Mmm. I wonder where it went? If I dropped it, it should be around here... *'Pent:' ...... *'Canas:' Ah! *'Pent:' ...Mm? *'Canas:' Excuse me...that book... *'Pent:' Oh... Is this yours? It looked interesting, so I started reading it... I’m sorry to have kept it from you... *'Canas:' No, that’s perfectly fine... I just...didn’t know you had an interest in ancient magic. You look more like one who specializes in the magics of nature. *'Pent:' Very perceptive. *'Canas:' Oh, well... My knowledge is but a candle to your mastery’s blaze. ...Are you not Lord Pent, the mage general of Etruria? *'Pent:' That is correct. *'Canas:' Wow! Goodness! In the flesh? Well, my wife will not believe this!! *'Pent:' I’m sorry, but who are you? *'Canas:' Oh, I am Canas. I have only just become a shaman... *'Pent:' And your wife is a magic-user? *'Canas:' Yes. Why, she just thinks you are the bee’s knees! *'Pent:' ...What an interesting pairing. I had heard there was a scholar of ancient magic who had married a magic-user just to learn more about his field. *'Canas:' Well, I guess that’s true... I am still just a scholar in heart... That is my, err, true calling... *'Pent:' You went from scholar to shaman? Quite an interesting history! You really must tell me about that sometime... *'Canas:' Well, you see, it all started... B Support *'Pent:' Canas! *'Canas:' Afternoon, Lord Pent! *'Pent:' Here is the book I borrowed. It was truly fascinating! *'Canas:' I am glad it pleased you. *'Pent:' I have collected a great number of books on elder magic, and I thought I had read them all... But to find one of such high quality that I did not know of... *'Canas:' ...I do believe this is the last surviving copy of this book. ...As I told you before... Knowledge of the ancient magics has been passed down in our family for generations... Even this book...was to be passed to one of my three brothers. *'Pent:' And all three are now dead!! Good, Lord, man, you must be... *'Canas:' Oh, no! They are alive! But...barely. They merely subsist... As you know, elder magic is based on the forces of darkness... It is even more powerful than nature magic, which is often called anima. But to use this magic, you must invite the dark forces within you. The temptation to submit to the darkness is...great. ...Unfortunately, the darkness took my brothers... They live...and breathe...their eyes open and close... But...they do not move. And they do not speak. *'Pent:' ...... *'Canas:' There is no guarantee that I will not join them... ...... Truthfully, it scares me... However, I must see the other side. My curiosity pushes me ever deeper. It will be my undoing. *'Pent:' This is the course of knowledge. I am the same way... *'Canas:' I knew you would understand. If it pleases you, keep that book. *'Pent:' I cannot do that. It is an important part of your family history! *'Canas:' Yes, but it was written by my mother. If I ask her, she will write it again... *'Pent:' ...Unbelievable. Are you telling me that this book was written by someone still alive!? Your mother... How could... *'Canas:' Her name is Niime. She is an odd character. She is known to some as the Mountain Hermit... *'Pent:' Canas! You are the son of Niime!? *'Canas:' ...You know of her? *'Pent:' Every mage knows of Niime the hermit!! ...So you are the hermit’s child... That is...remarkable... *'Canas:' What is the matter? *'Pent:' You must excuse me! My lady wife, Louise, will never believe this! A Support None With Hawkeye C Support *'Hawkeye:' ... ... ... Wuoooohhhhhhh! *'Pent:' Listen! It is Hawkeye’s signal... The battle soon begins... *'Hawkeye:' Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *'Pent:' I wonder how many men lost their lives after hearing the yell of this brute? Those who call him the mad beast warrior were fairly accurate... B Support *'Pent:' ...So. I wonder what forces Nergal has mustered. It chills me to the bone to think of it. *'Hawkeye:' ...I...do not understand. *'Pent:' What don’t you understand? *'Hawkeye:' You people do not seek out battle... But when magic is involved, you become ravenous beasts. Why is that? *'Pent:' Is that how we seem? Strange. But you are right, we do not seek out battle... Still... The concern over magic... It does drive people a bit mad. And the greater the power of that evil, the more it sucks into its maw. *'Hawkeye:' ...... *'Pent:' Hawkeye, I am fine. I will not lose myself into that great dark force. *'Hawkeye:' I believe you. But magic and knowledge have been the end of many men. And it could be the end of you... or me. A Support None With Fiora C Support *'Fiora:' Lord Pent. Please forgive me for taking so long to report... The mission you entrusted me... *'Pent:' Fiora... *'Fiora:' Forgive us, my lord. We were not strong enough... We were ambushed on the Dread Isle, and the mission ended in failure... But Lord Eliwood did lend his aid, and we were able to gain some information... Allow me to give you the details... *'Pent:' Fiora, please... Don’t worry about that for now... It is I who should apologize... *'Fiora:' ...What for? *'Pent:' I understand you lost companions on Valor... It is my fault. I should have provided better information. I had no idea there was such danger. *'Fiora:' No, my lord. It was carelessness that invited danger. My own. There is no reason for you to feel responsible... *'Pent:' But... *'Fiora:' I take full responsibility for the failure of my mission... And now, if you will excuse me... B Support *'Pent:' Fiora...may we speak a moment? *'Fiora:' My lord Pent? What are you doing here? Please, do not concern yourself with me. You should be by your wife’s side. *'Pent:' Take this. *'Fiora:' Hm? It’s a jewel... *'Pent:' I know it is not much, but we travel lightly these days, and it is all I could find. It is a token of my appreciation for you and your compatriots. Please accept it. *'Fiora:' If it is a matter of payment, I have already been-- *'Pent:' Sell it. Take the gold it brings you and give it to the families of your fallen friends. It is no compensation for their loss, but... *'Fiora:' Lord Pent... Lord Pent, you are too kind... The other nobles think of us as pawns in their game... No one concerns himself with the death of a pawn... And that is to be expected. We are, after all, mercenaries. *'Pent:' Fiora... *'Fiora:' But, Lord Pent... We are grateful for your kindness... You have always treated us as equals... Even those who fell on the Dread Isle were proud to have served you... As am I. *'Pent:' ...... *'Fiora:' So please, Lord Pent... Please rely on our lances. Let us fight for you. This is the wish of the knights of Ilia. A Support None Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports